Standard definition video signals may continue to be the source of video content for many television viewers. With the advent of high definition television technologies, many of these television viewers may switch from using standard television technologies to using high definition television technologies. The display of standard definition video signals on high definition televisions, however, may not be desirable. In many instances, the video images associated with the standard definition video signals that are displayed on the high definition televisions may appear distorted, grainy, and/or ambiguous to the television viewers. For this reason, many television technology providers may continue to search for ways to enhance the standard definition video signals to provide a better television viewing experience for their customers.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.